


welcome home.

by keitolustre (necrolus)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrolus/pseuds/keitolustre
Summary: Keito comes home and Kuro welcomes him.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	welcome home.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to quickly write something short and sweet. i miss kurokei

Keito finds himself standing at the door to a home that is now his, a home he shares with another, in the cold. Jacket folded in his arms and hand blocking the sunlight from hitting his face.

He knocks, politely. At the door.

There are a shuffle and a groan, the heavy footsteps of an ogre shaking the ground. Underneath the crack of the door, he can see the shadow of a man before there’s a click and the door is open.

Before him stands a giant, a man barely groomed for the morning, Keito easily able to make out the stubble on his chin. 

“Hasumi?” It’s a question, one meant to induce an answer but Keito stands there, dumbfounded.

He’s here in the cold, unsure of his purpose. It had only been a passing thought to come back home while he was in the neighborhood but now he’d arrived.

Grateful for Kuro’s lack of questioning, the other man merely steps to the side. “Uh- Do you want to come in? It’s cold out here.” And, he can see the way his husband looks him up from head to toe.

Keito clears his throat. “Yes, thank you.” His cheeks and ears are red from the cold and he’s thankful for the warmth of their home. Turning his head to the side to study him but Kuro is only staring back as he closes the door.

“Do you want something to drink?”

He hangs his jacket on the coat ranger, hung right next to Kuro’s bulky jacket, and nods. 

Everything is just as he’d left it earlier that morning, the newspaper and empty plates on the coffee counter. That too-familiar stack of the manga he’d diligently stacked onto the side table as to not arouse suspicion as to their contents. 

Kuro has been the one to fill the home with pictures, anything he could frame on the shelves and tables. The picture of him kissing Keito’s cake-ridden face at their wedding center front on the mantle.

And, he can hear the man in question humming from the kitchen as he brews a cup of coffee. A tingly warmth spread throughout Keito’s fingertips.

His husband returns to the living room, cup in his outstretched hand and he’s giving Keito that warm cheesy smile that makes his heart flutter. “Here you go. Welcome home.”

Welcome home. 

A soft sigh leaves his lips as he takes the cup and pats the seat next to him, gesturing for Kuro to sit down next to him and when he does, Keito jumps at the opportunity to lay his head on his shoulder.

The house is warm and he closes his eyes, feeling the arm wrap around his shoulder to pull him closer.

Kuro doesn’t say anything and he silently thanks him for that.

Coming home to someone waiting for you, a simple “Welcome home.” And that loving smile. This is something he had never figured he’d needed, the domesticity, the home that’s a blend of his things and his lovers.

This time he hums and closes his eyes, taking a small sip of the cup of coffee. He never wants to leave.


End file.
